


Fragility

by EliraWinter



Series: Draco/Harry Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry in subspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragility

Harry in subspace is a sensual, tactile creature, much like an affectionate cat or perhaps a small child. He likes to be close to Draco, snuggling into his side, makes little happy murmurs when Draco runs a hand through his hair or down his side. Draco knows that a lot of doms have sex with their subs while they're under, but he never does this with Harry. He'd feel like he was violating something innocent, something fragile, something more perfect than he deserves to handle. The most sexual touch he allows is for Harry to suck on his fingertips like a babe, or for Harry to give him little kittenish licks on the neck as he curls up in Draco's lap, but even then it's more for Harry’s comfort than sexual pleasure.

Draco's still amazed that Harry trusts him with this, that Harry has the strength to let himself drift away like words on a breeze and leave only Draco with the power to reel him back in. 

They're on the thick rug in front of the fire, Draco in casual robes and Harry in his worn trackpants and a t-shirt. Draco's sprawled out, a book hovering in the air in front of him so that he is free to hold on to Harry, clasp a hand around the back of his neck to ground him, use the other arm to pet his flanks and keep him close. Harry makes little murmuring mewls in his half-awake, half-floating state and Draco shushes him gently, tells him what a good boy he is, how much Draco loves him. 

The fire burns down slowly as Harry surfaces, and Draco kisses him gently on the forehead, smiling. 


End file.
